


two Dalton princes

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [120]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: thefandomsweshare prompted usingthis inspo+ an anon asking for power!couple seblaine--When Blaine tells people he’s dating Sebastian—the first thing they think is that Sebastian is the only one with a sex drive. And he’s…not quite sure why that’s an assumption. He knows that Sebastian has had rumors following him around practically since day one when he came to Dalton, because, of course he does. He’s tall, lean, beautiful, speaks French seamlessly, has a wonderful singing voice and 4.0 GPA. When Blaine first met him, he was pretty sure everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. So many compliments Blaine’s never received before flowing out of his lips like it was all too natural to say them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	two Dalton princes

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write. i didn't realize how much i loved writing power!couple seblaine until it was written so al;sdk hope ya'll enjoy too :)

When Blaine tells people he’s dating Sebastian—the first thing they think is that Sebastian is the only one with a sex drive. And he’s…not quite sure why that’s an assumption. He knows that Sebastian has had rumors following him around practically since day _one_ when he came to Dalton, because, of course he does. He’s tall, lean, beautiful, speaks French seamlessly, has a wonderful singing voice and 4.0 GPA. When Blaine first met him, he was pretty sure everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. So many compliments Blaine’s never received before flowing out of his lips like it was all too natural to say them.

There’s this intensity to Sebastian that is difficult not to be overcome by. He’s always attempting to swallow someone whole, like a hurricane, black hole, or quicksand. One minute you’re on solid ground and the next you can’t feel your knees.

It’s infuriating and completely captivating and Blaine’s enjoyed sinking deeper and deeper.

But people are wrong when they think Blaine isn’t capable of doing the same thing.

When he was at McKinley, it took everything in him to be polite, to be tolerant, to _accept_ the fact that he could easily whip New Directions into shape in order to actually _win_ things. That he was constantly being told to take a seat. Mr. Schue, Finn, _Kurt._ No one believed him when he said he knew how to help…no one believed _in him._

Sebastian’s one of the only people who’s ever seen him, _really_ seen him, has dug under his layers and has pressed his thumbs into his skin like fresh clay. Blaine remembers the things he said to him before they were dating, when he was still with Kurt, things like: _if anyone can whip New Directions into shape, it’s Blaine Anderson, right?_ He remembers coming back to the coffee table from a refill, Kurt’s eyes shooting daggers right into Sebastian’s Dalton blazer and Sebastian snapping out with sharp teeth that _Blaine’s too good for you._

It should have been something that made him angry but even now, all he feels is a rush of heat circulating in his chest and blooming outward like a small flame.

When Blaine considered even coming back to Dalton after breaking up with Kurt, Sam always supportive even when he didn’t deserve it, he’d asked the one person who’s opinion somehow always mattered. Even when it shouldn’t.

Blaine remembers when Sebastian had called him a _legend._

Sebastian had simply smiled over the rim of his Lima Bean coffee when Blaine breaks down the options, whether to re-enroll back at Dalton for his senior year. Like there was any other choice really, like Blaine _wasn’t_ going to come back regardless of what Sebastian thought. And yet, Blaine asked anyways—because Sebastian’s seemed to always have a certain power over him (and he knows, distantly, that it’s vice versa as well).

“Dalton’s been missing it’s prince.” Sebastian comments and somehow, that’s _all_ he needs to say.

Blaine’s cheeks flush a bright maroon and he laughs out of nervousness but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t empower him.

\--

Blaine knows that the minute he comes back to Dalton, that it’ll feel like coming home. And it does. He’d thought it was silly when Sebastian had said that Dalton was missing a prince, a legend, but it’s hard to deny how good that feels—like he’s finally coming back to a place where he’s appreciated, where he’s needed. It’s not like he’s going to let some sort of power go to his head or cloud his judgement but he does take Sebastian’s advice a little more seriously: _stop being so modest._

Because maybe that was what was wrong all along—he was denying praise and compliments that he deserved, that he worked hard for.

It doesn’t take very long for Blaine to notice a vast shift in the student body once he’s back, and it’s not just about the Warblers (even though they do make him lead vocalist and co-captains with Sebastian. He’s replaced _Hunter_ by a vote and that feels so damn good, more satisfying than it should). There are pockets of freshman that follow him around, offer to carry his books, or grab his lunch for him or pay for his coffee order. Blaine is always polite, never actually takes them up on their kind gestures but it’s noticeable to say the very least.

To the point where he’s having coffee with Sebastian one day in the senior commons and the taller just smirks at him as another freshman skitters on by, dazed and put out by the fact that Blaine wouldn’t let him grab another round of medium drips.

“You should just let them do nice things for you every once in a while.”

Blaine looks up from his AP Lit homework, raising his eyebrows, “What?”

“The freshman puppies. They practically worship the ground you walk on.”

Blaine narrows his eyes, “Oh you mean like you do?” He means the freshman thing, not worshiping him but Sebastian smiles slowly, nonetheless, completely too attractive for his own good.

He hums and leans up to look down at his calc work. “It’s not like I’ve enacted indentured servitude, but if a few freshman want to do things for me to make my everyday school life easier? I’m not going to say no.”

“I bet.” Blaine mumbles, trying to concentrate. He goes to take another sip of his coffee but he’s empty and…oh right, maybe it wouldn’t have been so terrible to let that boy with the floppy blonde hair grab him another coffee from the café. He’d pay him back.

“It’s not about _that_ either,” Sebastian tuts, because Blaine knows they’re in this sexual limbo with one another. Not really talking about the things they’re doing but…not seeing anyone else either. They’re going to have a conversation about dating, like for real, Blaine just hasn’t gotten around to it yet. His AP classes are kicking his ass.

Blaine sighs, wanting to put this conversation to bed. “I can get my own coffee order.”

Sebastian shakes his head, “It’s not about that. It’s about respect. It’s school hierarchy at its best—these freshman, the Warblers, they know who’s at the top. It’s you and me, darling.”

Blaine rolls his eyes but he’s smiling a little at the pet name, can’t help it.

“You let yourself waste away at that public school and now you’re back somewhere that treats you like you deserve; you’ve _earned_ your spot.” Sebastian slides his leg closer to Blaine’s under the table, their ankles brushing. “Stop being so—”

“Modest,” Blaine finishes his sentence for him, laughing softly, “I know.”

Sebastian chuckles lightly, running a hand through his hair. “Right. It’s about them paying you respect, so let them buy you a damn coffee every once in a while.” He looks back down at his calc work and Blaine takes a deep breath into his chest.

He glances behind him, where a few freshman are milling around, the floppy blonde hair one still lingering. He motions for him to come to the table and the kid practically trips over himself to get to Blaine,

“Can you get me a refill?” He asks, fishing money out of his pocket. The blonde is about to protest but Blaine won’t let him say no, “And get yourself a coffee too, okay?”

“’Kay,” The blonde grins, “Thanks Blaine. Be right back.”

Sebastian’s got a smirk on his face even though he’s not looking at Blaine when the kid rushes away. Blaine runs a hand through his curls, a twitch of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He supposes that sometimes it _is_ easy being king.

\--

Blaine doesn’t realize how much confidence he’s lost until he finally feels it sink back into place, like a Dalton blazer resting along his shoulders again. Being with Kurt, at McKinley, had severely taken pieces of him that he didn’t know were missing until he feels whole again. The Warblers and Sebastian have made him comfortable in his own skin, the way he used to be before he left Dalton in the first place.

He can’t believe that he settled for so much less before.

His newly returned certainty emboldens him in ways he’s tried to quiet or hide in the past; his sexuality, his talent, his extensive knowledge of show choir competitions, ranges in vocals and research in choreography. Being brothers with Cooper has always helped him know what it means to stand out, to be loud, to be heard, and while Blaine’s never been outright rude—he stands up for things he wants, believes in, and refuses to be bulldozed over. Especially when he knows he’s right.

“Hunter’s really not used to the word ‘no’.” Sebastian comments as they walk down the spiral staircase.

Blaine scoffs, “Well he’s gonna learn today. I don’t mind taking suggestions but this feels like a hostile takeover. He’s not a co-captain.”

Sebastian smiles a little, amused by Blaine’s feistiness, “Relax, there’s no way he’d be able to out-vote you anyways. It also helps that he has the _worst_ fucking ideas.”

The shorter shakes his head, “My allergies are _still_ bothering me from when he had that cat in there. And I love animals, okay?”

Sebastian snickers, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s shoulders to pull him in for a haphazard kiss to his temple when they reach the bottom of the steps, “I don’t want to know what happened to that thing.”

“Hopefully it ran away from Hunter and it’s living a pristine life.”

They’re quiet for a few moments, taking their time to walk to Warbler practice, Sebastian’s arm slipping from Blaine’s shoulders to loosely linking their fingers together. The taller stops right outside the room they need to turn into, tugging on Blaine’s arm.

Blaine raises his eyebrows in confusion but takes the time to swipe a gaze against the long lines of Sebastian’s body. He’s forgone his blazer today, instead having a crisp white button down rolled up to his elbows, his tie knotted loosely against his throat. His eyes flicker against his neck and he licks his lips.

Sebastian smirks a little, catching Blaine’s look, “Are you checking me out?”

He hums, “Possibly.”

Sebastian preens, just a little, mostly to be silly. He puts the hand that’s not holding Blaine’s onto his hip, “Like what you see?”

“Above average.” Blaine grins.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, a short laugh leaving his lips. “Okay, so, before we go in…can I have those three little words?”

Blaine mills over what Sebastian could possibly mean, feigning innocence with bright hazel eyes when he looks up at him, “Of course. ‘I love you’.”

“That’s sweet,” Sebastian smiles tightly, amused. He runs his fingers through Blaine’s curls, his hand lingering along the side of his throat, “But try again.”

Blaine huffs out an annoyed puff of air, knowing exactly what Sebastian wants. But it’s not _his_ fault that Hunter started an argument with him last time about who should sing what at National’s. And yeah, _maybe_ a book was thrown at Blaine’s head last time that he almost didn’t duck but… _Blaine’s_ not the one with rage blackouts. Clearly.

“Fine,” He draws out the word, looking towards the ceiling, “I will behave.”

Sebastian lets out a light chuckle, like he doesn’t quite believe him, but leans down to kiss him anyways.

\--

The only thing keeping Blaine from strangling Hunter is the promise he made to Sebastian right outside those doors that he’s currently staring a hole into.

Hunter is opinionated, most Warblers are, and Blaine doesn’t mind that. Really, he doesn’t. He’s not a dictator, he enjoys working with other people, knows that ideas and suggestions keep them fresh. He also doesn’t think that just because he’s co-captain that he’s the only one who can make decisions. The Warblers are a _team,_ a family, something that New Directions could use more of according to the terrible text updates he occasionally gets from Sam.

Blaine’s always been a good listener. Even when it comes to _Hunter._

But he’s practically grinding his teeth as Hunter paces the room and tries to give reasons why they should be singing Beyoncé and,

“Look, I love Queen B,” Blaine says quickly, everyone’s head turning to look at him, “But it doesn’t fit the theme for this year.”

“Aren’t you the one who said we should be the one group performing _outside the box?”_

Blaine feels Sebastian’s hand come down on his thigh, squeezing, keeping him grounded. Blaine bites the inside of his cheek before letting out a soft sigh, “Yes, but I meant _within_ the requirements of the theme—”

“Well we’ve been practicing a number that we’re going to show you anyways, just to see if we can change your mind.”

And the concept of a _mutiny_ really boils Blaine’s blood to the point where he almost stands up from his chair to smack the self-satisfied grin off of Hunter’s face, “You _what?”_

Sebastian leans over to whisper in his ear, his breath tickling his neck, “It’s just one performance, settle down. He’s still gonna get a ‘no’.”

Blaine lets out a slow breath through his nose, attempting to smile in the direction of this traitor as the Warblers start harmonizing. This is all Sebastian’s fault anyways…Blaine knows that infighting and arguing never really help and they _do_ have National’s to worry about and plan for. But…they wouldn’t have to sit through pointless performances if he was able to just put his foot down.

Whatever, he’ll just write this off as a warmup.

Blaine glances over at Sebastian, pursing his lips as the performance begins. He then…suddenly gets an idea of what he can do in the meantime because while he said he’d behave with regards to Hunter, that didn’t include anything else.

Like standing to sit on Sebastian’s lap.

It’s nothing they haven’t done before in Warbler practices anyways, everyone’s used to it by now and pays them no special attention, two Dalton princes lounging with one another during a Warbler routine. But Blaine’s got different intentions this time and Sebastian seems to sense that as the weight of him settles on his legs.

Sebastian leans back a little, until his back hits the cushion of the chair, legs adjusting under Blaine. He looks up at him, the shorter sliding an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders to keep himself in place. He’s lazily sitting on his boyfriend’s body, not quite back to front, more sideways so that he can see Sebastian’s expressions.

“You know, this is your fault.” Blaine whispers in his ear, his lips grazing his skin.

Sebastian clears his throat, eyes on the performance, but hand on one of Blaine’s thighs, “Oh is it?” His voice easily betrays how invested he is in Blaine’s next move.

Which just so happens to be the gentle shift of his hips. The reaction is immediate, Sebastian’s back stiffening, his hand squeezing Blaine’s leg for him to stop or continue, he’s not sure. Blaine hums innocently, taking a look back at the performance as if he gives a shit.

And moves his hips again.

Sebastian lets out a soft, choked laugh then, something Blaine can only hear given their proximity, “Let me get this straight—this is you behaving?”

Blaine can feel the slightest hints of Sebastian’s cock hardening against his thigh, along the swell of his ass and _God,_ if that doesn’t excite him. He feels the fluttering of thrills working in his stomach, sinking into a heat that’s much lower. Blaine loves the confidence, the control, the fact that _he’s_ the one that’s able to turn Sebastian on like this. It’s difficult not to drink that power in, to be consumed by it.

He turns a little to look down at his boyfriend, moving just a little as if he’s interested in the beat that the Warblers are creating for the song Hunter deems so important. Sebastian’s face is a little flushed, highlighting beautiful freckles along his cheekbones.

“I’m hearing Hunter out, just like I implied I would.” Blaine says with a gentle shrug and then leans down to whisper in Sebastian’s ear, “If you wanted me to behave in _other_ ways, then you should have been more specific.”

He presses a kiss to his jawline right as the song comes to a close and presses his ass firmly against Sebastian’s lap before he stands to clap with the rest of the Warblers.

“Well?” Hunter crosses his arms over his chest.

Blaine smirks, nodding his head as he turns to glance at Sebastian who is definitely smiling through his struggle. “Perfect,” He compliments, giving encouraging looks towards other Warblers—especially the younger ones who need it.

And then gives a hard look at Hunter, “It’s a still a no, though.” Nothing is more satisfying than Hunter’s grin slipping right off his face.

Blaine looks back at Sebastian again before wandering back to his seat. His boyfriend is looking up at him with dark eyes. Blaine just smiles—well, he guesses there’s _almost_ nothing more satisfying than knocking Hunter down a peg.

\--

It’s quick but Blaine doesn’t always mind that. They’re both so wound up from Warbler practice that sometimes this is exactly what they need.

As soon as practice ends, Sebastian tugs him out of the room and finds the nearest space they can get away with this—not patient enough to walk all the way back to the dorms. That’s fine, it’s not Blaine’s first time in a storage closet.

Blaine kinda loves this version of them, hands and mouths absolutely everywhere, somehow never enough, so turned on that they don’t know what they want. Sebastian has his mouth around his cock but then stands to kiss him because he’s too greedy to stay in one place. Blaine’s working his fingers between Sebastian’s ass cheeks but then the movement is changed entirely when Sebastian turns Blaine’s body to press up against the wall.

Well, okay then.

Blaine basically cums on contact, Sebastian’s cock rutting against his ass, brushing over a sweet spot, not quite enough and somehow _perfect._ His boyfriend’s mouth makes marks on Blaine’s neck, nearly tears the buttons off his shirt to expose his shoulder, Blaine’s hand stroking his own cock before he turns again and they’re face to face.

Sebastian bats his hand away, taking both of their cocks in his grip. It’s messy and they’re breathing so heavily that Blaine’s _sure_ someone will be able to hear them. It doesn’t take long before they’re both spilling out over Sebastian’s fist.

Blaine’s head tips forward, resting against the taller’s shoulder, Sebastian’s other hand scrubbing through his curls. They stand there for a few moments, catching their breath, before they clean up as best they can.

Sebastian helps Blaine rebutton his shirt, smirking a little at where he’s almost torn the fabric. He presses a kiss to the shorter’s forehead, lingering for a few moments. “I love you.”

Blaine grins up at him, pressing himself up on his toes to nuzzle their noses, “I know.”

It’s not until they’re out of the storage closet and walking hand in hand back to their dorms until Blaine adds on, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to any likes, reblogs, kudos or comments you might have to offer! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr if you'd like to say hello :3


End file.
